Hacker: Code Red
by Taseisha
Summary: Kagome is part of a group of young but well trained hackers. When their boss thell them to go after something from the Taisho corp., the largest compony in history, Kagome and her friends find something that is any hackers dream... and someone finds them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

All notices or names is done in bold

Characters: Miko435: Kagome

Slayer9124: Sango

Houshi-Houshi: Miroku

Hanyou-Dawg: Inuyasha

AngelDust4189: Rin

WolfieGurl: Ayame

LoveTrue: Kouga

Fluffy-Demon: Sesshomaru

Deathtouch666: Naraku

Feather1Pain: Kagura

MirrorThoughts

Dragon40984: Kenara

God-4-evah: Ryuu

Hacker8195: Sarah

Flea-Bag: Myoga

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Miko435**: Hey, anyone there?

**Slayer9124**: Yeah, right here.

**Miko435**: Were you told about another job for us?

**Slayer9124**: Yeah. From 'him'?

**Miko435**: Yeah. Wonder where everyone is.

**Houshi-Houshi**: I am here.

**LoveTrue**: I just got here. New job, eh?

**WolfieGurl**: Yep. Apparently its really really big.

**Miko435**: Yeah?

**WolfieGurl**: Yep. Don't know any details though.

**AngelDust4189**: Look who just got here!

**Houshi-Houshi**: Hi.

**Fluffy-Demon**: I am here as well.

**Slayer9124**: Ease up Fluffy.

**Fluffy-Demon**: I hate my username.

**God-4-evah**: Hiya guys.

**LoveTrue**: Hey. Anyone know anything about this job yet?

**AngelDust4189**: No. Flea-Bag does though.

**Houshi-Houshi**: I should hope so. He is our boss.

**Dragon40984**: Hey guys. Sorry I'm late.

**Miko435**: No prob Dragon.

**Hacker8195**: And I am here.

**HanyouDawg**: Well, I'm here. Where's Flea Bag?

**Flea-Bag**: Okay, I am here. Stop bickering.

**Slayer9124**: Whats the job, Flea?

**Miko435**: Pass it up already.

**Flea-Bag**: What do you guys say about hacking into the Toushi Files?

**Dragon40984**: NO WAY!

**LoveTrue**: Toushi Files?

**WolfieGurl**: Whazzat?

**AngelDust4189**: It rings a bell…

**God-4-evah**: Well well, this is a big job.

**Flea-Bag**: The Toushi Files are the files on firewall. Toushi Enterprises make the biggest programs in the world, software, hardware, you name it, Toushi makes it. I want most of the group to go in and get what they can. Pillage, whatever, just don't miss anything. Miko435 and HanyouDawg, take care of the passwords and the firewall, then go for the big one. You will know it when you see it, but their system is very sensitive. You only have so many chances at downloading the chips. Whatever you do, don't get caught.

**HanyouDawg**: Well, lets get packing. Flea put up all the windows on our screens, so lets get hacking. Log out.

**AngelDust4189**: Well, good luck guys!

**Fluffy-Demon**: Don't get caught.

**Dragon40984**: See you later.

Kagome Higurashi minimized her box and brought up the second one, her earpiece set to her ear. She and the others were a group of hackers that basically pillaged the internet and stole programs. Bank numbers, new stuff on E-bay, anything. Myouga was their boss, and got them their jobs. There were always people on the net looking for others to do their dirty work. This job must be really important to Myoga, he normally didn't tell them anything about their jobs, or just sent two people in there, but this time was different.

On the screen was the window, which took up the whole screen. Kagome had the best in technology. The newest computer, a webcam, top of the line, everything that was possibly known to mankind was here, in her basement. And the teenager had access to it all, 24/7.

**Miko435**: Anyone have any ideas?

**HanyouDawg**: Try anything.

Kagome typed in the word Ice in the blank space in the top-right hand corner, not expecting it to work. Ice was a common password, used much too often.

_Scanning… Scanning… Access verified. Welcome Mr. Toushi. _The computer read. Kagome smiled.

"Now, bugger, can't be that easy… Here we go!" She mumbled as another box slid up, asking for another password.

"Lets try… hmm… Element…" She typed in, pressing the enter key. She punched through nine more of these infernal boxes, before coming up on the last.

"Bloody Hell!" She yelled as the Computer blared the words access denied in fluorescent green writing.

**Miko435**: Your turn Hanyou. The passwords are Ice, Element, Wind, Runner, Life, Live, All, Flame

Kagome waited until the typing came up again.

**HanyouDawg**: I can't get the last one.

**Hacker8195**: Hey guys, were growing old here! Get moving!

**Miko435**: Bloody Password.

Kagome repeated her steps again, coming to the last password again.

"Umm… lets see…" she looked over the passwords again.

I, E, W, R, L, L, A, F

"Of course!" She unscrambled the letters.

**Miko435**: Almost there. Take the first letters of all the past passwords. Try to make a bloody word Hanyou.

**HanyouDawg**: Right.

**Dragon40984**: Um, guys?

Kagome worked at the words.

"ERLFALWI? No…"

**Dragon40984**: Guys?

"ELAWILFR? Blank end."

**Dragon40984**: GUYS!

**Miko435**: WHAT?

**HanyouDawg**: Fuck! What?

**Dragon40984**: Firewall.

**Miko435**: WHAT?

**HanyouDawg**: You stopped us for THAT?

**Slayer9124**: Really Dragon, you are random sometimes.

**AngelDust4189**: Hey, guys, I get it!

**Dragon40984**: FIREWALL is the password, idiots.

Kagome stared at the letters dumfoundedly.

**Miko435**: Hey… yeah…

Kagome typed it into her computer, pressing enter harshly.

_Welcome to Taisho Enterprises. How may I help you this fine evening?_ Sprawled out across the screen in neon green cursive writing.

**Miko435**: We are in!

Kagome typed into the search engine 'New product' and the answer came up.

New Product 435666. Computer ultra program. This program can bust though firewalls, rewrite programs, and erase all trace of your existence. Being sold to 'the client'. DNA program.

**HanyouDawg**: Are you reading what I'm reading Miko?

**Miko435**: It's mine.

Kagome pressed the download button on the application and sat back, relaxing her hands.

**LoveTrue**: Pull out! PULL OUT! We have a tail! Close off all internet connections!

59 loaded.

**God-4-evah**: Miko, Hanyou, PULL OUT!

78 loaded.

"Shit! Hurry up you shitty computer!" Kagome screamed, her hand poised at the internet cable.

**Houshi-Houshi**: They are tracing us!

98 loaded

**HanyouDawg**: MIKO! OUT NOW!

100 loaded. Thankyou for your time Mr. Taisho.

And Kagome pulled the cord in the back of her computer, its lights going out.

**Miko435**: I'm out.

**HanyouDawg**: Did you get it?

**Miko435**: Yep. Pretty small program though. Where are all the others?

**HanyouDawg**: They shut down their computers completely, they are off the internet for awhile.

**Miko435**: Do you want to come over and see this program?

**HanyouDawg**: Don't start without me.

HanyouDawg has logged out.

**Dragon40984**: Miko, did you get out?

**Miko435**: Yeah, I picked up some nifty stuff too. Says its DNA program. Was apparently supposed to go to 'the client'.

Dragon40984: 'The client?' 

**Miko435**: Yeah. Must be someone really big, I just barely got past it's firewall. It was tough.

**Dragon40984**: Well, got to go.

Dragon40984 has logged out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

All notices or names is done in bold

Characters: Miko435: Kagome

Slayer9124: Sango

Houshi-Houshi: Miroku

HanyouDawg: Inuyasha

AngelDust4189: Rin

WolfieGurl: Ayame

LoveTrue: Kouga

Fluffy-Demon: Sesshomaru

Deathtouch666: Naraku

Feather1Pain: Kagura

MirrorThoughts

Dragon40984: Kenara

God-4-evah: Ryuu

Hacker8195: Sarah

Flea-Bag: Myoga

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Miko435**: Hey, anyone left?

**Slayer9124**: Me. That's it.

**Miko435**: Did you hear about the program?

**Slayer9124**: Yeah. Sounds like something to really help us, eh?

**Miko435**: Yeah. Hanyou is coming over to help me with it right now, make sure there is no bugs or whatnot.

**Slayer9124**: Smart. Make sure to let me know if anything goes wrong though.

**Miko435**: No worries.

Kagome rushed to her front door as she heard the knock and flung it open to a soaking, yet excited hanyou, his silverish white hair hanging matted to his shoulders and back, his T-shirt and jeans had gotten soaked in the rain, his top becoming transparant, but his amber eyes were gleaming with anticipation and his dog ears were perked up on his head. Kagome almost drooled.

"We ready?" Inuyasha asked, or should I say, HanyouDawg. Kagome moved aside and let him into her basement.

"I haven't even looked at the program yet." Kagome said as she sat down in her swivel chair and Inuyasha pulled up an exact replica of that chair that Kagome had in the back of her lair. Kagome clicked on the icon that said…

"_Project Hanyou/Youkai 435666_? What kind of a name is that?" Inmuyasha asked as she brought it up.

Welcome to project 435666. You can call me Kirara though, to help your poor memory. Would you like to start project Kirara?

"These idiots named the project?" Kagome asked in wonder.

_I take it you would like to start the program?_

Kagome was taken aback. "Will it change every once in a while?"

"Maybe."

Look, pick. Start it, or don't start it, idiot.

"It just called me an idiot!" Kagome yelled, outraged while Inuyasha snickered in the background.

Well, I guess you want to start. I am going to give you five seconds to start the friggin' program, or I am going to turn myself off.

Kagome pressed the start button, creeped out. Why would the makers of a company, the biggest company in the world, make a program with an attitude? Wouldn't that make their customers pissed?

FINALLY! Thank you for starting me.

Scanning Rasterized files… 

_**Searching for access…**_

_**Access allowed. **_

_**Scanning memory chip…**_

_**Searching for access…**_

_**Access allowed.**_

_**Thank you for using Taisho corp. **_

"Okay, what in the world do you want me to do?"

Kagome toppled over her chair and Inuyasha stepped up, amazed.

"This can't be this freaking easy." Inuyasha said in a low whisper.

"Excuse me?"

"Inuyasha? Take this." Kagome handed over her headphone to the hanyou, who pressed it to one of his doggie ears. After a few seconds, he jumped in surprise and the two looked at the screen, where an odd sight greeted them.

A large cat was on their screen, inside the screen, TALKING TO THEM.

"Whats the commotion?" The cat asked, swishing its two tails around.

"What do you do?" Kagome asked, rather loudly into the microphone. The two-tailed cat twitched angrily and spoke.

"I am a new advancement in firewall, the FIRECAT program. I am the most detailed firewall protection in the world. If I may ask, why do you not have my counter parts? They may be valuable to your line of work."

"Counterparts?" Kagome asked, amazed.

"Yes. Kitsune is able to transfer data and get through passwords, Youkai can delete all firewalls, make itself invisible to the experienced eye, and Hanyou finds programs, and informs others of any actions that the others may have noticed."

"Do you know where we can get these?" Inuyasha asked, amazed.

"A man named Naraku Takahashi has each of these programs on separate computers, scattered around the world. I can probably get you to the kitsune one, but thats about it. Kitsune may have the other places though."

"Lets get it tomorrow when we get back from school, okay Inu?"

"Sure. Anyways, I have got to get going. My mom's gonna kill me for hacking another system." Inuyasha said as he ran to the front door and left.

"And I hope you know I can see you guys." Kirara said as she made a nest out of the Recycle bin icon.

"How?"

"Your webcam. And if I can see you… well, be careful when you hack tomorrow. May want to wear a scarf on your face or something." Kirara said as she transformed into a smaller version of herself and burrowed into the recycle bin icon.

"G'night."

"I havn't even told you my name."

"Well what is it?"

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

"Well, nice to meet you Kagome Higurashi."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

KagomeKissez: YAY! updates make me a very happy person.

angel61991: Didn't this just take me forever.

Sammaalnldvaille: Ooh, angetinsh…

Hanako Horigome: Ooh, intensity…

vi3tdream27: Yeah, I got the idea from another story, but this is completely different.

Inuyasha's Mustang: Ooh, suspesnse…

Boylessgirl52942: Cool! TTYL!

- A/N: Okay, I know that was short, but No inspiration has hit me! Please, no flames! All flames will be thrown at Inuyasha and Shippo, for my safety.

Inuyasha: WTF?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. That SUCKS MAN!

All notices or names is done in bold

Characters: Miko435: Kagome

Slayer9124: Sango

Houshi-Houshi: Miroku

Hanyou-Dawg: Inuyasha

AngelDust4189: Rin

WolfieGurl: Ayame

LoveTrue: Kouga

Fluffy-Demon: Sesshomaru

Deathtouch666: Naraku

Feather1Pain: Kagura

MirrorThoughts: Kanna

Dragon40984: Kenara

God-4-evah: Ryuu

Hacker8195: Sarah

Flea-Bag: Myoga

Izzy-Kun: Ian

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Miko435**: So, school today. What classes?

**Dragon40984**: Science, L.A., Gym and Drama, and you share my classes, so it's all cool.

**Slayer9124**::cries: I'm stuck with the pervert!

**Houshi-Houshi**: I am deeply hurt by that, Slayer.

**Miko435**: Only for core Slayer!

**Hacker8195**: Well, we better get going. See you guys!

**Dragon40984**: Bye!

Hacker8195 has left 

_Dragon40984 has left_

**Slayer9124**: Well, ttyl!

Slayer9124 has left 

**Houshi-Houshi**: I live beside the school. I leave in fifteen minutes.

**Miko435**: Damn, I'm stuck with the hentai.

**Houshi-Houshi**: Miko! I am so hurt!

Houshi-Houshi has left 

Kagome got off of her computer, shutting it down, and out of her basement. Inuyasha was waiting outside her door, tapping his foot impatiently. Today, he was wearing a pair of black jeans, and a red T-shirt, and the odd necklace was shown now around his neck. Beside him was Dragon40984, or also known as Kenara, Inuyasha's sister. She was Kagome's age, and was obviously more mature then her older brother. She was about Inuyasha's height, and also had the trademark silver hair and dog ears, all completed with amber eyes. She wore a pair of blue jeans, and a blue T-shirt with a pair of white Nike runners.

Kagome was wearing a pair of black pants, and a black button up top. Her hair was down, and swishing slowly across her back. A silver chain hung around her neck, which held a large violet gem, and some silver bangles decorated her wrists.

"Come ON Kagome, Let's get going!" Inuyasha said. Kenara rolled her eyes next to him and pulled Kagome out of her house with a silver backpack of hers, and slammed the door, and the three took off at a run to the school. Inuyasha carried Kagome on his back so they could run that much faster, at a hanyou pace.

The school they attended was Victoria School of the performing arts, the largest school in Edmonton, and by far, the best. They were in mainly different core classes, but all shared their options. This is the way they met.

Kagome was new to the school and ended up running into Inuyasha, who was going out with Kikyo at the time. He was absolutely crazy about her, and dismissed Kagome as just another person. Three days later, she caught Kikyo kissing another guy she had never seen before. She went right to Inuyasha and told him the information, thinking that he should at least know. The next day, Kikyo was found dead in an alley behind the school with funny claw-like marks across her chest, and she had obviously been raped. Everyone thought Inuyasha had done it, but he was with Kagome and Sango then, working on a science project. It's not like anyone believed them though. They got a C.

Sango invited her into the hacking group in the first place, and Kenara gave her all of her equipment. Sarah was the one who taught her everything she knew. She soon rose to the top and started doing personal missions for Myoga. Miroku joined the group soon after, followed by Kouga, who Inuyasha really didn't like, and Ayame, Sarah's cousin. Sesshomaru was one of the first ones to be in the group, and he brought in Rin around the same time that Kagome joined.

The warning bell went off and Kenara rushed to their first class, science with Miss Baldwin.

Half an hour passed before Kagome started passing notes to Kenara, who was in front of her.

So, what do you want to talk about? Kagome started. 

_Umm… do you like my brother? _Kenara countered.

_WHAT!_

_I said, do you like my brother?_

_I know what you said!_

_Well?_

… _ITS MY BUISNESS._

_You do._

_Don't_

_Do_

_Don't_

_Yep._

_Nope._

_Yep._

_Nope._

_Yep._

_WHATEVER. _

_Aww!_

_:growls:_

"Higurashi!" Baldwin barked. Kagome's head shot up.

"Yes senseii?"

"What is the Element UUQ?"

"Erm… Lead?"

"Kenara!"

"Well… It's…Silver?"

"UUQ is for the element Ununquadium. It is an unknown element…"

The class went on for what seemed like forever, until the bell rung and they had to travel across the school to their next class, L.A.

McGill, their teacher passed out some sheets and let the class go, and soon, class was over and they made their way to lunch in the black tile room.

"Looks like we're the first ones here." Kagome said as she dropped her stuff on the floor and pulled out a cheese bun. Kenara did the same, but ate a bagel instead. It was about five minutes the girls talked until people started arriving.

"Hi Sarah!" Kagome and Kenara waved to a girl coming down the hall toward them. She had long, light brown hair and brown eyes, and wore glasses. She prided herself on being the tallest grade ten in the school, and even taller than Inuyasha, who was a close second. Sarah was Hacker1895, the one who taught most of the group what they knew, and was the one person who didn't have to ever take her computer to a shop, either that she never had a problem, or she was good enough with keeping her computer out of trouble. She was also a wolf demon, like Ayame and Kouga, but she kept her looks hidden.

Behind her was Sango and Miroku, who were doing their thing. Miroku was running away, and Sango was running after him, yelling 'hentai'. A few minutes after that came Ayame and Kouga, who were chatting as they walked, ignoring Inuyasha, who was walking with them.

After that came Ian, who was another human friend, one of Inuyasha's distant, VERY distant cousins. He had short, light brown hair and bright blue eyes, and was as tall as Inuyasha, but never drew attention to himself, because he used to live in a house with a family who beat him regularly. Ever since then, he became sort of a recluse.

God-4-Evah was Ryuu, who was a dragon demon and proud of it. He had jet black hair and bright blue eyes, and was very muscular. His chest and torso was human, but his legs were instead like a snakes tail, with two wings protruding out of his back. He came right after Ian, and was followed by Sesshomaru and an older Rin. There was rumors flying around that the demon and the human were dating, but nobody really believed them, except Kagome, who teased 'Fluffy' about it 24/7.

"Myoga should be here soon. He has a very special mission coming up soon, he wants to tell us about it." And as Inuyasha spoke, the old, fat, balding man rounded the corner, out of breath, and slapped his hand resoundingly on the table, a look of excitement on his red face.

"You got Kirara?" He asked Kagome excitedly, who nodded. Kirara had woken her up last night and told her to get to school and hurry back and that she was bored.

"Kirara is part of a string of programs which-" Myoga started before Inuyasha broke him off.

"We know, now get to the mission!"

"The mission is to get the other programs, and have robotic bodies they can be put into. Now comes the crazy part. We have to break into the Taisho building and steal a program to be able to break into Naraku's computers and shut down his electronics wing. This will be very though, Taisho had the best security on the planet, computer-wise and physically-wise."

"So… We have to go in there… MANUALLY!" Ryuu yelled, panicked.

"Yep."

"I don't 'do' manually." Sarah said, picking at her nails.

"No. Only Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha will. Kagome can come if she wants." Myoga said. Kagome nodded.

"I need to get to class, so I better get going. See you!" She said as she waved to her friends and took off down the hall. Inuyasha was yelling at Myoga for some reason, who was hiding behind Miroku, who was behind Kenara, who was staring her brother right in the eye, and telling him to shut up. She caught the words 'Not going to fucking happen'.

The next class was Gym with Mrs. Wozny, and Then Drama with Mr. Ashworth. The day went fast, and the group was let out at three ten pm. Inuyasha agreed to meet her in the foyer and walk with her home. In the LRT station (Light Rail Transit… If you don't know what it is, think 'train') They caught the Clareview and sat in an empty seat and faced each other.

"So, I heard you yelling at Kenara and Myoga at lunch today." Kagome said. "What was it about?"

"Nothing."

"You were yelling 'not going to fucking happen'" She grinned. "I think it sounds like something."

"I just…" Inuyasha sighed. "I don't want you to come."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to get hurt." He took in a deep breath and let it out. "Can you stay at base and let Kenara go with us instead?" He looked sad.

"Why are you so worried about me?" Kagome asked innocently.

"I… dammit." He started to say as they went through a tunnel and the sound squealed like a dying pig through their ears, but still, Kagome saw him mouth the words 'I love you, you annoying wench!'.

She wore a look of astonishment as they exited the tunnel. Inuyasha didn't know that she read lips. She leaped into his arms and hugged him too, suprising him.

"Inuyasha, I-"

"Hey guys!" Kenara said as she saw them on the train, smiling. Kagome and Inuyasha shot her dirty looks as she sat cheerfully beside them. Kagome had scrambled back to her seat again, and Inuyasha was blushing badly.

He saw her lips move silently to the four words.

_I love you too._

He smiled and they turned their angry attention to Kenara, who they knew that she knew she had stepped in on the wrong moment.

"You know I know you know." Inuyasha said, his expression an angry one.

"I know you know I know. But I also know that she knows that I know that you know, but most people don't think I know you know I know, so, not many people know you know I know like me. Thusly, I know you know I know." Kenara said as Kagome fell off the chair, holding her head.

"Ooh…" She said as she scrambled back up to her chair. Inuyasha was sitting there, silently, then a look of knowing.

"Ah."

"Took a while, hmm big brother?"

"Shut up."

The whole train ride basically went like that, and then Inuyasha decided to take Kenara home. She had coffee today, and was scaring most of the population. When Kagome got hom, she ran to her computer and started a conversation with Inuyasha.

**Miko435**: Hiya!

**HanyouDawg**: Hi.

**Miko435**: How is Dragon?

Kirara who was talking to her cut her conversation short.

"Kagome, someone wants to talk to you."

Kagome opened the link on the bottom of the screen, and opened it.

**Miko435**: Hi?

**Deathtouch666**: I believe you have something of mine Miko.

**Miko435**: Who are you?

**Deathtouch666**: You may call me Naraku.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I worked for three days on this chapie, so BE HAPPY! Anyways, there is a story I am reviewing, called **Ciggarettes and Lavender**, I may have misspelled that, but I think this story is just superb, so if you could go read it, I would be so happy. Anyways, I have anime club too, so I may take a week between updates.

BankotsuRevenge: Yay! Thanks for the review! The underscore may not show up…

Annex awakening of senses: Why the long username?

KagomeKissez: Yay, I like updates…

angel61991: I am so sorry, Its just a no inspiration thingie.

Sammaalnldvale: MirrorThoughts is Kanna's username for the story. Popup? What popup? I don't like popups.

Boylessgirl52941: Inu/Kag, Mir/San, Kou/Aya, Rin/Sess, Kenara/Ryuu, Sar/Ian. And Sarah and Ian are people from my school, and they are friends, but If I said they were dating, they would rip my head off. I love computer stuff, It is like, my world.

Hanako Horigome: Whee, here's your update!

Inuyasha's Mustang: (I hold hand over delete chapter button) I torture people.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Here come the magic words! I own Inuyasha! Waaaait… I'm missing something…

KagomeKissez: Cliffies, they ARE evil, hmm? How about another?

angel61991: I know, that story is my favorite in the world, the new chappie is just so sad…

Hanako Horigome: Where did you get your username from?

Bankotsu-revenge: I update, you review. Deal?

Inuyasha's Mustang: Good reviewer:: Gives pocky:

Annex awakening of senses: Wow, what a long review for you…

Sammaalnldvaille: I need him back for the plot… He lives in my basement, I feed him crumbs and spiders.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Deathtouch666**: I can see you, you know.

**Miko435**: How?

**Deathtouch666**: A camera in your computer, in your room, in the shower…

**Miko435**: In the shower?

**Deathtouch666**: You are very sexy, you know.

**Miko435**: What do you want, pervert.

**Deathtouch666**: My program… and you, Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome moved the mouse and opened the box with her and Inuyasha's chat.

**Miko435**: Inuyasha, I need you over.

**HanyouDawg**: Be right there.

Kagome returned to Naraku's convo.

**Miko435**: Where are the cameras?

**Deathtouch666**: Everywhere.

**Miko435**: I could get you arrested.

**Deathtouch666**: I could get YOU arrested.

**Miko435**: I guess.

**Deathtouch666**: Back to business. I want my program, or I will take you, Higurashi.

**Miko435**: Fuck off.

_Deathtouch666 Has left._

_Feather1Pain has entered._

**Feather1Pain**: Higurashi

**Miko435**: You are?

**Feather1Pain**: Kagura. Naraku wants you to send me his program through e-mail.

**Miko435**: Not gonna happen.

**Feather1Pain**: Then expect a visitor soon… Very soon. Good bye Higurashi.

_Feather1Pain has left._

Kagome stood shakily and turned off the program as the doorbell rang and walked to the door, barely controlled. She opened it to Inuyasha, who was standing there in the dark with a worried look all over his face. She ran into his arms, and he held her tight.

"Can I spend a while at your place?"

Inuyasha looked into the house. "Why?"

"Naraku… he has cameras all over the house, he's sending over someone right now!"

Inuyasha looked down at her. "Grab your stuff, and grab Kirara. We leave in five minutes."

"Thanks… Inuyasha, take this" Kagome said in a whisper, holding out a heart-shaped locket.

"No problem. We need to hurry, I'll get Kirara, just go!" Inuyasha said, pushing the girl lightly towards her room and taking the locket. He himself ran to the computer. He quickly read what was on the screen, and began to talk to the firecat on Kagome's computer.

"I need you to get yourself mailed to my account so I can pick you up at my housed, along with all of Kagome's personal documents, alright?"

"Clear as crystal, hanyou!" Kirara mock-saluted the silver haired hanyou before starting to rummage around the files on the computer. Inuyasha stood up, and turned white as he heard a knock on the door.

He peered through the peephole and saw three heavy-built people with guns standing at the door. He ran to Kagome who was standing in the living room, white as a ghost.

"Get out of the house. Go out the back door."

"But Inuyasha-"

Inuyasha silenced her with a kiss, and looked down on her tenderly.

"Go. Please."

And Kagome went, tears streaming down her face. She knew she couldn't call the cops, they would find the hacking material. Her only link was her friends.

Inuyasha faced the front door as Kagome left silently, his face shining with unshed tears. He walked forward, and opened the door.

"Is Higurashi living at this residence?" The first said in a no nonsense tone. Inuyasha stood there, stiff as a board.

"No."

"Then can you tell us where she lives?"

"No."

The man lifted his gun to Inuyasha's chest and smiled.

"You do know, Inuyasha."

"I will never tell you" The boy's eyes were as cold as steel, and stayed that way as the other shot three bullets into Inuyasha's chest.

Kagome bit back a scream as she heard the shots go off, and dialed the number for Kenara.

_K: Kenara? I need you to get the others and get here._

_Ke: Kagome? What happened?_

_K: Inuyasha… He's shot…_

_Ke: Oh god… I'll be right there, just hold on._

Kagome hung up and ran to the house as she heard the car leave the driveway. Inuyasha was sprawled out on the floor, bleeding.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome screamed as she fell to her knees and took his hand. He stared weakly into her eyes, and smiled a little.

"Don't worry Kagome… it's only a scratch…"

"Only a scratch my ass, just hold on Inuyasha, you're going to be okay… you've got to be okay… You better be okay, or else I'll… kick your ass!"

Inuyasha smiled a bit and started to close his eyes ever so slowly.

"No, Inuyasha, you have to stay awake! Please, don't leave me here all alone!" Kagome sobbed, and they could hear the sound of more cars, and an ambulance.

"Kagome… Thanks for the locket…"

"Inuyasha, don't be so silly, save your breath."

"No, Kagome… You know I love you…"

"And I love you Inuyasha. Don't die now, Inuyasha!" She screamed as his eyes fluttered closed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: HAHAHAHA! BIIIIIG Cliffie! Now, I know there are people reading this who are not reviewing, so everybody has to chip in to get me some reviews here.

It's all up to you guys if Inuyasha will die or not, I have written two story outlines you know. And another for Kagome dying as well, so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Where is everyone? I know there are people out there, so review! Another cliffie today, so get reviewing, and on Broken Heart, I am at 99 reviews, so when you want me to update, send that one review and I will get on it.

Hanako Horigome::plays creepy music:

KagomeKissez: Isn't it all so sweet?

Annex awakening of senses: I take a good portion of time to write your name out, you give me longer reviews!

Inuyasha's Mustang::Lights paper on fire: And pocky is in the superstore by my house.

kagomefan595: You are the only one who noticed! Yay! Well, Inuyasha will obviously not come out unharmed, but still, he lives. And I can tell you this, because others tend to not read others reviews.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

White walls and plaster ceilings.

Inuyasha was found by his friends a minute after he closed his eyes. Ryuu, Ian and Miroku had carried his limp form into the car that they had come in while Kenara and Sango helped the depressed Kagome into Kenara's car, and she fainted once she reached it.

She woke to white walls and a plaster ceiling above her head, which was cushioned on Sango's denim jacket. Her form was stretched over three chairs, and she was alone. Kenara was the only other one in the room, plus a doctor she was talking to. They both wore serious expressions on their faces.

When Kenara was finished, she came over to Kagome, noticing she was awake.

"You okay?"

"How's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, sitting up.

"It's amazing… No, it's a miracle. You can come a see him before surgery." Kenara said, helping Kagome up, who had an aching head.

They made their way to the ER, Kenara describing it in great detail.

"He was shot here." Kenara gestured to the center of her chest. "And something, a locket, stopped the bullets from entering his body, but with each bullet, the locket was shoved into his chest more and more. It is a couple inches into the surface, and one of the bullets was a little off, entering his body just to the right of the locket. The odds on him winning were slim to none." Kenara stopped her lecture as the two came to the room. Kagome took a deep breath and walked in, hopefully prepared for whatever was on the other side of that door.

Inuyasha was lying on a white pressed bed, systems hooked up all around him. His eyes were closed, hiding the beautiful amber color from the world. He looked so peaceful, but Kagome could smell the scent of blood that hung around him like a drape, and his skin was pale with a bluish hue. Kagome sat on the bed and took his cheek in her hand.

"Christ, Inuyasha, I am so sorry…" She closed her eyes and blinked back the oncoming tears. She felt her own hand covered with another's, Inuyasha's.

"Don't be." He shifted a little on the bad, and closed his eyes in pain. "I don't know if I am gonna make it…"

"No, Inuyasha, you have to! If it weren't for me…"

"Then I would never have loved. Kagome, kiss me. I can't get up right now." He said in a weak voice. Kagome opened her eyes to see his own golden ones looking back up at her, and she leaned down to answer to his request.

As they broke apart, which they had to do quickly because Inuyasha had to take short breaths, they looked at each other in a comfortable silence.

"Please, don't leave me Inuyasha, I can't do this without you." Kagome said, her eyes shining with the unshed tears from before.

"I wont. I swear."

"Higurashi, you have to leave now. Surgery is in a few minutes." Doctor Anji said, touching her shoulder. Kagome lifted herself, but not before giving Inuyasha one more kiss.

And she left the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I know, short, but I refuse to update until I get ten reviews at least for this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, eight is okay. Very good, reviews makes me happy!

kagomefan595: Love ya too!

KagomeKissez: WHEE!

Hanako Horigome: Still not answering my question?

Nomadgirl66: Thanks for the idea!

Sammaalnldvaille: Then review, review my minion!

Bankotsu-revenge: On the next episode of Inuyasha…

angel61991: Short review much.

aly88: The underscore doesn't show up, sorry.

Annex awakening of senses: Thank you! Now I have to work on aly…

InuLvr4eva: Good, another reviewer!

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

It was an hour later and Kagome was still worried. She had gone to the bathroom alone, saying she needed some space, and her face was red from all the tears shed. She never heard the footsteps coming through the door, never saw the pair of bare feet on the polished linoleum floor.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

The group of friends, along with Myoga, was sitting by the door to the ER when the coated doctor came out, the same look on his face as ever. Kenara lifted her head from her hands and looked him full in the face.

"Is he alive?"

The doctor took in a deep breath, and smiled. "Yes. He is a little out of it from the medication, but in a few days, he can go home. Thanks to his hanyou blood, he will be fine. He wants to talk to Kagome."

The group looked around, and to their astonishment, the raven-haired girl had disappeared. Sango stood up.

"I'll go look for her. Kenara, go in there and talk to him, 'kay?" She said as she walked out of the room. Kagome had said that she wanted to go to the bathroom, so that is where she started to look. She fell on the ground as someone shot past her, almost flying, and saw Kagome being held onto by a brunette lady with light violet eyes. This woman was literally floating off the ground; every step she took touched the air just above the floor. She shot the human on the ground a dirty look, and took off again. Sango knew there was no fucking chance she could catch her, so she ran back to the ER room where everyone was. She ran into the room and took one breath as Inuyasha and Kenara looked up at her.

"Someone has Kagome-" Inuyasha bolting up in his bed and leaped out broke her off. For a few seconds, all the hanyou could see was red, and he took off, Kenara close behind. They twisted through corners and down halls at an amazing speed.

"Inuyasha, you idiot, you are in no condition to do this, BAKA!" Kenara yelled, keeping her pace.

"I have to help her." He said through gasps, never stopping. Kenara handed him what looked to be a sheathed katana, and drew her own.

"What is this?"

"Fluffy told me that father left these to us. I have no clue why…" She stopped as they rounded the final corner and came upon the woman holding the crying Kagome.

"So, Inuyasha, want your wench back?" The woman asked. "I am Kagura, demoness of the wind element-"

"I don't give a crap about that, hand Kagome over right now!" He yelled.

"Poor puppy." The demoness mocked, and Inuyasha growled and started to run at her, and drew his sword. A flash of red light illuminated the hall, blinding Kenara and Kagome as the sword transformed and he cut into the demon's stomach. Kagome was thrown across the room and Kenara caught her before she could be slammed into the wall.

"Bastard…" Kagura whispered as she spat blood onto the clean floor. Inuyasha was standing there, preparing himself for another assault. Kagura drew a fan and burst a wave of wind over Inuyasha, who fell to the ground. Kenara shielded Kagome with her body, taking the brunt of the blow. Hell would pay if Kagome was hurt.

"Kenara?"

"I'll be fine Kagome. Go get the others from the ward." Kenara said. Fine, right! Her back was oozing blood, and it felt like it was on fire, but she was FINE. As FINE as Inuyasha was with the marks all over his face and his chest had opened up, pouring blood all over the floor. Kagome complied, and went off as quickly as possible. Once she got about halfway, she met everyone pounding down the hall. The demons had smelt the blood.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: OH MY GOD, IM UPDATING!

Please, no bricks or other hard objects. Remember, I could have just left this forever and ever and update it on my death bed. Remember. And the reason I haven't updated is because I have the inuyasha box set now, but can only watch up to like, eps 70, and all the movies, every one, and I am trying to get in character.

Bankotsu-revenge: Really soon, eh?

InuLvr4eva: Live with it, okay? This will be much longer. Well, not much, but still, it's hard to write under pressure.

Annex awakening of senses: I'm pretty good, you? And thanx!

Inuyasha's Mustang: Please don't be angry, this took longer than expected!

Nomadgirl66: Are you stuck on caps?

angel61991: I know, but then again, I can send like, three paragraph long reviews to blow time.

KagomeKissez: I'm trying! Really!

Sammaalnldvaille: Poor little Inuyasha!

Hanako Horigome: Can you send me that link via e-mail? It didn't show up.

Well, on with the chappie!

Hacker: Code Red

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The demons pounded down the hall and took in the scene. A bleeding Kenara, a nearly dead Inuyasha, who was bleeding all over the linoleum, and not even noticing.

"Only one youkai? And he can't handle this?" Sesshomaru sneered.

"Sesshomaru, if you haven't noticed, he is nearly dead, he can't even stand straight." And Rin was right. Inuyasha was half kneeling-half-standing, and sort of slouching, holding his bleeding chest with one hand and his sword in the other.

"Guys!" Ian yelled and the group spun around. Behind them was an army of youkai, and they were ready for battle.

"We can't fight?" Miroku half-yelled as a staff appeared in his hand, and a huge boomerang in Sango's hand. Everyone else got katanas.

"What the fuck?" Sarah yelled, very much unlike herself, and warded off the demon with her sword. Kagome stood away from all the action, and looked back at Inuyasha.

"So, Inuyasha, you can't take much more, can you?" Kagura said with a sneer to her voice.

"Do you think I will just roll over and die like a dog?" Inuyasha gritted out, deeply insulted for some reason.

"It would be easier for both me and you."

"Life isn't easy, bitch."

"Fine then!" Kagura sent another volley of wind at the dog-eared boy, who blocked it with his sword.

"_Damn, I can't take much more of this… Kagome…"_

That's when he saw it. The swirling winds of both his youki and the wind users.

"Somehow… I have to hit her there… I have to…" He lifted his sword a little.

"Hit where? What are you talking about hanyou?" She asked, confused.

"_Where the winds meet… I can smell it!"_

Making sure his aim was true, he brought the sword down on the ground as the linoleum shattered, and sent lines of lightning at Kagura the wind-user.

"_Naraku… what IS that?"_

Her clothes were ripped to shreds, and her skin would have been also if she had not taken the small chance between attacks to run and leave the hospital before he could not launch another volley of this strange attack.

The Kaze no Kizu.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as her hanyou fell to the ground, unconscious from blood loss. Amazingly though, when she reached his side…

"No blood?" Kagome asked wonderingly as Inuaysha slept on, not noticing the world and Miroku screamed. He was holding his right arm away from him like it was forged of poison and pain. A little black hole was slowly widening in the center of his palm and it seemed every light-weight thing in the vicinity was being drawn mysteriously to Miroku.

"Cover your arm with prayer beads!" Myoga yelled, as, since he was also light, he was being sucked in as well. Miroku picked up a bracelet of prayer beads Kagura had so conveniently left the group and placed it on his hand. Instantly, the wind stopped.

"A… kazaana?" He stared in awe. "After that demon pierced my hand, this-" He gestured to his right hand. "-Came and the demon just disappeared."

"It was Naraku." Myoga said. Everyone looked at him, not comprehending, including the now awake and fully healed Inuyasha.

"Whadda?" Kenara asked stupidly, her back seeping orange goo.

"Naraku is another hanyou, like yourself Kenara, but very strong. He controls armies of youkai, and a few others, like the one you just saw."

"So there are more like her?" Kouga asked bewildered.

"Hai, and most are even stronger."

"Naraku is the man who has been stalking me recently." Kagome said, remembering the words on the computer screen.

_**Deathtouch666**: You are very sexy, you know._

_**Miko435**: What do you want, pervert._

_**Deathtouch666**: My program… and you, Kagome Higurashi._

Kagome shuddered at the memory. "He is after me, you know."

Inuyasha sat up and put his arms around her, stopping her violent shuddering. "I won't let him get you." He swore.

"I don't know Inuyasha. Some things you cannot guard Kagome against." Sesshomaru warned.

"Like what?"

"I know that if Kikyo came back from the dead, you could not fight her, only attempt to defend Kagome."

Those words stung Inuyasha.

Kikyo was his first love, and no matter how you look at it, it was a one-sided love.

"_Kikyo?"_

"_Yes Inuyasha?"_

"_Do you love me?"_

"_Love?" The raven-haired girl laughed, as if this was just a comedy act. _

"_You are just a measly Hanyou, how could I love trash like you?" She stood up from the park bench she was sitting at and ran to catch the light telling her to walk. _

_She missed it._

_Cars started again, and Inuyasha was forced to watch his first love, Kikyo, get run over by an eighteen-wheeler truck, her body get crushed to pieces._

Inuyasha shook his head to clear it. Those were memories he thought he had buried forever, and would never find again. Obviously, he was wrong.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hai, Rin?"

"We should get going."

As the group stood to leave, he looked over his shoulder and saw the obviously sweet moment happening between Kenara and Ryuu, that punk, as he bandaged up her back. Ryuu had been crushing on his sister since grade school, and he wasn't going to pass up a chance like this one. He smirked.

Sweet, sweet revenge.

"Oi, Kenara, maybe you can bring your boyfriend home and we can pull out those naked baby pictures Mother always kept of you, and the love letters to your old crush." He said, watching her face go red.

"INUYASHA!" She yelled as she stood up and raced after him down the hall, Inuyasha nearly yelping for help.

"That puppy gets himself into heaps of trouble when I'm not there to help him." Sesshomaru quietly remarked and the group laughed as Kenara chased her brother around in circles in the hospital garden.

"IM GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!" She yelled, waving a fist in the air as she got uncomfortably closer. The group stayed at a safe distance, behind an infirmary window.

"She gets so mad over the littlest things." Ayame remarked, and the group nodded solemnly.

"Kenara, it's only baby picture-"

"SO?"

"AH!" He yelled as his sister tacked him to the ground and started beating the shit out of him. Kagome piped in.

"Think we should save him?"

Miroku shook his head as Inuyasha's hand made a grasping motion at the window and his other companions.

"Nah, this is too entertaining."


	8. Chapter 8

Nomadgirl66: Adorable little baby pictures.

KagomeKissez: Thanks, I had that ending on my mind for the longest time.

Tahitanbabe: I'll get around to it, gimme a sec…

angel61991: Thanks!

Annex awakening of senses: At least you noticed!

bad-ass-cali-chick: Because I have the power of the Word Document!

archon-eater-of-worlds: Hey Jaspy. THERE IS A POINT TO THE GLITCH.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Miko435**: How are you and Miroku?

**Slayer9124**: …

**Miko435**: Aww, that's cute!

**Slayer9124**: I didn't even say anything!

**Miko435**: I can read minds… oooo…

**Slayer9124**: …Kagome, you're creeping me out.

**Miko435**: I have recently drank soooo many cans of pop, and candy and cookies… I haven't slept all night.

**Slayer9124**: That's not good Kagome, and you need to hack and get Kitsune.

**Miko435**: …SHIT! That's right, I do!

**Slayer9124**: See you tomorrow Kag.

**Miko435**: Yeah… If I'm alive… Life sucks without sleep.

_Slayer9124 has logged out._

Kagome was staying at Inuyashas and Kenaras place, and the three of them were going to hack into a computer wing to get the Kitsune program from another branch of Taisho. It was going to be hard, because the Kitsune program, when downloaded, brought with it information of all the other programs whereabouts and even on how to operate them the best. That's why it was probably going to be guarded by the best stuff available to the Taisho corp, and they needed all they could get without being seen. That would be three people, three computers, three attempts at hacking the system.

Inuyasha pounded down the hallway to Kagome's temporary room and burst in, looking excited. He always got excited before a big hack.

"Okay, first Kenara is going to try the system, then me, than you, but only if we fail. If we go in at different times, they won't notice us as much, but after two people, it's probably going to get harder. You can handle it, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine Inuyasha."

"If you're sure. Well, if you get a tail, get out of there, and close off the computer. And if I fail, let me in here to see your hack, alright?"

"I'll call you don't worry. Get going you nut."

"See you in a bit!" He left the room just as Kenara logged into the chatroom.

**Dragon40984**: Hello!

**Miko435**: Are you going to get going?"

**Dragon40984**: Yes, Yes.

Kagome waited for roughly five minutes. Silence. Maybe she had gotten through.

"SHIT! DAMN YOU, YOU PIECE OF-"

No, she didn't get through.

**HanyouDawg**: I hear it's my turn.

**Miko435**: You think?

**HanyouDawg**: Well, I'm going for it.

Wait for it… wait for it…

"OH COME ON!"

Looks like it was up to Kagome… and it was going to get harder too.

She heard the twins pound down the hallway to her room, and watched them as they walked into her room, sat down cross-legged, turned their noses up into the air and 'Feh'ed at the same time.

"I take it your still pissed at him, eh?"

"Of course I am." Kenara said. She must really be pissed; she didn't even look at her brother.

"How'd it go?"

"I was so close too…" Inuyasha groaned, burying his head in his lap.

'_Wow, he's frustrated…'_

"We can't help you with this now Kags, they probably changed everything." Kenara said.

"Yeah. So?" Kagome acknowledged. " I'll get through." She turned to her computer and went to the area that had the place she had to hack into.

_Password please. _

She brought up another window and pressed the 'Okay' button in the bottom right hand corner.

"What are you using?" Inuyasha asked, immediately interested.

"BruteForce."

"And what is that?"

"It goes through hundreds of passwords a second, without someone being detected because I am using Kirara to keep people away."

_First password found. 89724367500. Second password found. 720494720495. Third…_And it went on like that for the next few passwords.

"And there it is." Kagome said triumphantly.

"They used a number?" Kenara asked.

"They normally use a word." Inuyasha said.

"So? I'm in, and that's all that matters." She looked around the screen. Taisho was making all sorts of products lately, just the one she wanted wasn't anywhere on the screen.

"Looks like this is a false place guys."

"Wait… whats that flashy thing in the corner?" Inuyasha asked.

"What flashy thing?"

Inuyasha stood up and motioned for Kagome to roll her chair over. He moved the mouse to the right hand corner, and held it over a pixel that was lightly flashing yellow.

"It's probably just a glitch."

"No, Taisho doesn't make glitches." Kenara said, and stood beside her brother, who clicked on the arrogant pixel.

_Thank you for spending time with Taisho Corp. Now loading project Kitsune._

_5 percent._

"YES!" Kagome yelled and the three started jumping up and down like children. Kagome flew into Inuyashas arms in triumph and they all hugged.

_100 percent loaded. Thank you._

_Warning! Feather1Pain now has access to your personal files for the next five minutes! Warning!_

But they didn't notice this. All they noticed was the bright 100, not the small print scrolling by at the bottom of the screen.


End file.
